Dias melhores - Remus & Tonks
by Nani Tonks
Summary: Momentos da história de amor entre Remus e Tonks, porém em um Universo Alternativo em que Voldemort foi derrotado durante a primeira guerra bruxa. Sem o contexto da guerra, como Remus lida com seus sentimentos? Como Tonks se aproxima dele? Como James, Lily e Sirius interferem nesse romance? São dias melhores e o amor também nasce em tempos de paz.


**Disclaimer:** Vocês já sabem, mas eu vou dizer mesmo assim: esses personagens NÃO são meus. J.K. Rowling construiu um mundo maravilhoso e nenhuma de suas histórias incríveis seria melhor ou de maior qualidade se reescrita com qualquer modificação. Só estou me permitindo reorganizar as coisas por pura diversão. :)

 **NA** : Nesse Universo Alternativo, Voldemort for derrotado na Primeira Guerra Bruxa, antes que houvesse uma profecia. Snape morreu destruindo a última horcrux, ele e Régulus Black foram reconhecidos como heróis de guerra e Dumbledore derrotou Voldemort em um duelo, morrendo algum tempo depois por causa do anel amaldiçoado. James e Lily Potter criaram Harry. Frank e Alice Longbottom não foram torturados até enlouquecer. Peter Pettigrew descoberto como espião e preso com os demais comensais da morte. Sirius Black herdou a fortuna de seus pais e fez bom uso dela. Sim, é bom demais para ser verdade e por isso não é. Mas esse é um dos motivos de escrevermos fanfics, não é? Imaginar como poderia ter sido.

* * *

.

PRÓLOGO

Godric's Hollow

.

De todas as casas em Godric's Hollow, a mais encantadora era, certamente, a dos Potter. Apesar de ser uma construção grandiosa e ocupar um enorme terreno, se parecia muito mais com uma cabana: com suas janelas de madeira pintadas de branco e decoradas com jardineiras espetacularmente floridas, suas telhas de barro desbotadas e suas paredes revestidas com pedrinhas de diferentes formatos que, nesse momento, refletiam o brilho dourado do sol nascente. Nas primeiras horas do dia, o único barulho que se ouvia era o meneio gracioso das folhas das árvores e o murmúrio distante de um riacho.

O silêncio ocioso pairava como um manto sobre o vilarejo quando houve um breve estalo - tão sutil que poderia ser confundido com o som de um galho partido ao meio, mas alto o bastante para assustar uma coruja desavisada que, piando irritada, afastou-se do vulto que produzira o som. Se houvesse alguém acordado na vizinhança, espiando por entre as cortinas, teria visto um homem alto e de cabelos castanho-acinzentados materializar-se sob uma macieira no centro da praça logo em frente. Não havia ninguém espiando, é claro, portanto ninguém poderia formular suspeitas sobre a aparição repentina ou as possíveis intenções escusas de um homem solitário, coberto por uma capa de viagem puída e carregando uma pequena maleta, que caminhava lentamente em direção à casa dos Potter.

Ao chegar à cerca-viva, o estranho apoiou-se no portão e respirou fundo. Parecia terrivelmente cansado e precisou de alguns instantes de repouso antes de proceder pelo caminho de pedras que cortava o jardim e circundava a construção. Havia uma varanda nos fundos da casa, na entrada para a cozinha, onde um grande e confortável sofá-cama substituíra as usuais cadeiras e mesinha de chá. O homem sorriu ao constatar que, além de mudança de mobilha pouco convencional, havia uma manta e dois travesseiros sobre as almofadas, bem como uma cesta coberta com um pano de prato que, ele podia deduzir, continha alguma comida.

Com as costas doloridas e os passos vacilantes, o homem deixou a maleta no chão e afundou seu corpo cansado no sofá cor-de-carne, apoiando a cabeça sobre os travesseiros. A vista era espetacular: um longo tapete de grama coberta de orvalho estendia-se diante da varanda, ladeado por arbustos floridos; mais ao longe havia um pequeno bosque e um riacho - o céu ainda estava púrpura sobre a copa das árvores, onde a luz do sol ainda não alcançava o horizonte.

Um espetáculo da natureza, petiscos e um lugar para descansar, ele não poderia sentir-se mais bem-vindo do que naquela varanda. Era como se os proprietários esperassem pela visita surpresa de um viajante cansado e tivessem garantido a ele uma boa recepção, mesmo que não ousasse bater na porta. Na verdade, esse era exatamente o caso. James e Lily Potter aguardavam sua chegada desde a semana anterior, quando enviaram convites à família e aos amigos mais próximos anunciando o décimo quinto aniversário de Harry, que, até o ano anterior, era o único filho do casal. O convite que este homem, em especial, recebera continha um _post scriptum_ bastante persuasivo e nem um pouco sutil:

 **P.s.:** _Não queremos saber se você está no Japão, na Groenlândia ou no Diabo-que-o-parta! Você virá ao aniversário do Harry e está acabado! Não me obrigue a ir buscá-lo pessoalmente, seu cabeça-dura ingrato! -_ James

 **P.s.²:** _Essa é a maneira de James dizer que sente sua falta, todos nós sentimos. Venha logo, teremos bolo de chocolate. -_ Lily

 **P.s.³:** _Não precisa trazer um presente, eu não ligo, mas venha para a festa ou vou mandar o meu_ cão de guarda _atrás de você. -_ Harry

Realmente, não havia como recusar um convite desses. Ele teria aceitado de qualquer forma, mesmo sem os apelos particulares. Todos aqueles meses de isolamento haviam consumido boa parte de suas energias e também de suas economias e a perspectiva de retornar a Godric's Hollow era, por si só, muito tentadora. Desta vez, no entanto, seu retorno era muito mais significativo. Passara muito tempo sozinho durante o último ano, remoendo velhos rancores e recuperando velhos hábitos, isolado em um casebre miserável ao norte da Irlanda. Não à toa sua aparência destoava totalmente da paisagem colorida que o cercava agora.

O quintal da casa dos Potter era o retrato perfeito da felicidade e do conforto familiar, pintado com cores vivas e traços delicados. Tudo era harmonia e luz. Com exceção de uma pincelada cinzenta que repousava sobre o sofá cor-de-carne. Qualquer vizinho curioso alertaria os Potter sobre a presença de um homem maltrapilho em sua varanda, pensou ele, sorrindo apesar dessa ideia desagradável. É, certamente já o haviam confundido com vagabundos e bandidos antes, mas ali isso não era importante. Talvez ele fosse um borrão de tinta escura maculando a beleza daquela obra de arte, mas não era um estranho, um invasor ou uma ameaça. Era um amigo. Não, mais do que isso: era parte da família.

Fechou os olhos, inspirando lenta e profundamente, o ar fresco da manhã preenchendo seus pulmões e afugentando suas tristezas. Aqui ele se sentia em paz como em nenhum outro lugar. Aqui ele estava em casa. Ainda havia um sorriso em seus lábios quando Remus Lupin adormeceu.


End file.
